Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a method of generating plasma, and more particularly to a plasma processing method which may stably generate plasma, and devices using the method.
The plasma may be divided into capacitively coupled plasma (CCP) and inductively coupled plasma (ICP). The CCP means plasma generated by supplying a radio frequency (RF) power used as an energy source to between parallel electrodes facing each other, and the ICP means plasma generated by supplying the RF power to a coil disposed outside a plasma chamber.